


Insufficient Evidence

by Minutia_R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Law Enforcement, Prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"One spell?" Hecate growled.  "Has this wand only ever cast one bleeding spell?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insufficient Evidence

"Here you are, Constable," the mousy young woman said, opening her handbag and handing over her wand with pathetic eagerness. Hecate Smidge grunted. It was good to see that some mudbloods still has the right attitude, even after the repeal of the Blood Purity Laws. On the other hand, _Constable_ grated. It had been _Detective Inspector_ not too long ago. But there was a new Minister for Magic, and a new head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Hecate was back walking a beat, with a partner who . . . well, there was nothing wrong with Colleen Colchis, really. Except that the ink was barely dry on her NEWTS.

While Colchis searched the suspect's person, Hecate examined the wand. Seven-and-a-half inches, more or less, holly, unicorn hair. " _Prior incantato_ ," she muttered.

In her mind's eye, Hecate saw confounding hexes, cherry-bomb charms, large-scale transportation spells—anything that would explain the confused testimony of dozens of eyewitnesses who'd sworn that a fairy hoard on its way to Gringott's had disappeared in broad daylight, in the middle of Diagon Alley. One big case solved, and they'd surely give Hecate her old post back, and politics be hanged.

Instead, the wand disgorged a brief silvery string of vertical slashes and circles. Hecate tried the charm again. Nothing.

"One spell?" Hecate growled. "Has this wand only ever cast one bleeding spell?"

The suspect fiddled with the strap of her handbag, which Colchis had returned to her. She wouldn't meet Hecate's eyes. "It's . . . it's a n-new wand," she stammered. "My old one was— the M-muggle-born Registration Commission, they—"

"I'm sorry," said Colchis softly. Hecate frowned. Colchis was an excellent partner for a round of Good-Auror-Bad-Auror, but there was such a thing as going too far.

Colchis turned to Hecate. "She's clean, Smidge. We've got no reason to detain her."

"You heard my partner." Hecate jerked her chin at the little mudblood. "Go on about your business. And stay out of trouble."

"Of c-course, Constable," she said, ducking her head and scurrying away—but before she did, Hecate thought she caught a triumphant gleam in the woman's eyes, as if she'd got away with something clever.

And hadn't she? Hadn't they all? Walking down wizarding streets bold as brass, carrying wands as if they'd a right to them.

"Something odd about that witch," Colchis mused, cutting across the bitter grain of Hecate's thoughts. "A new wand, all right, but it can't be that new. And what _was_ that spell? _Expurgio biscotti?_ "

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [all is well (the perfect crime remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/866235) by [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/pseuds/betony)




End file.
